With the development of science and technology, there are multiple electronic devices which facilitate people's daily life and work. The multiple electronic devices need to exchange information with each other in some cases, and thus a device cooperative system is formed. In addition, in some device cooperative systems, it is necessary to position the device. For example, a device cooperative system may be constructed by an all-in-one device and a mobile phone conventionally. The all-in-one device may be placed on a desk and the mobile phone is placed on the screen of the all-in-one device, so as to realize device coordination between the all-in-one device and the mobile phone. In this case, the all-in-one device needs to know the position of the mobile phone on the screen. That is, it is necessary to position the mobile phone.
Conventionally, there are two methods for positioning a device in a device cooperative system. The first method is to perform a touch operation on a first device in the device cooperative system. For example, a user touches the all-in-one device to indicate the position of the mobile phone. The second method is to mount a vibration apparatus on a second device of the device cooperative system. For example, a vibration apparatus is mounted on the backside of the mobile phone, and the all-in-one device can sense the position of the mobile phone by vibrating of the mobile phone.
However, a user operation is required in the first method for positioning the device, which complicates processes; and a vibration apparatus is required to be mounted on the mobile phone in the second method for positioning the device, which complicates processes and leads to a high cost.